Talk:Tailed Beast/Archive 2
Gender How do we know that the Jinchuuki from Takigakure is a female? Looks made up to me. *Because the image with all Jinchuriki shows the host as a female. Sorry for the bluntness, but look it up after making such a stupid question. Omnibender - Talk - 15:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why shouldnt I when its responded by a stupid answer? How do you know thats a girl? Looks like a guy, you can never tell the genders in the naruto world and so saying that its a 'girl' just because HE has long hair is ridiculous :::I'll give to you that she looks a bit masculine, but she's not Haku, the built is enough to make that distinction, there shouldn't be any doubt. Omnibender - Talk - 15:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::We'll see, but I'm telling you thats a guy. To go a bit offtopic: I believe the latest shippuuden filler has definately shown that looks and tone of voice contribute nothing to one's gender Known Bijuu Creatures A recent edit http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tailed_beasts&diff=0&oldid=99566 by User:TheUltimate3 has lead me to ask this question. Both the Sanbi and the Hachibi are known bijuu who have appeared in both the Anime and/or Manga. The creature they take shape of have also been shown so why is it that we can't show it in this article when it's displayed on their personal article? I could understand this treatment for some of the other bijuu (Yonbi, Gobi etc.) who we don't know what they look like. SuperN 19:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Do we know the names of the other beasts? No. We do not. We know the name of three, the Shukaku, the demon cat, and the demon fox. we don't know the name of the Three-Tailed beast or the Eight-Tailed Beast.--TheUltimate3 21:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you want to get technical... ::The only Tailed Beast with a personal name is Shukaku. Usually, Tailed Beasts are named after the number of tails they have. So the technical "name" of Shukaku is the , Yugito Nii's Tailed Beast is called the , etcetera. ::This name is often extended to include the type of creature they are. The Nine-Tails is fully called the , the Two-Tails is fully called the ¹. ::Shukaku is called a , so his full technical name should be the ². The Three-Tails is called a so its full technical name should be the . In turn, the Eight-Tails' full technical name should be the ³. ::Footnotes: ::# Yes, bakeneko and not nekomata. Not only does Hidan use this full name in the manga, but the third databook also calls it a bakeneko. The only time Kishimoto used the word nekomata is when explaining the inspiration for the Two-Tails' design. Since the Two-Tails doesn't have the same mythological background and characteristics, it would actually be wrong to call it a nekomata. ::# Calling Shukaku the One-Tailed Shukaku would be inconsistent with the other Tailed Beasts. It should either be called Shukaku (of the Sand), or One-Tails/''One-Tailed Monster Tanuki''. ::# As with the Two-Tails, the Eight-Tails doesn't really have the necessary background and characteristics to be called an ushi-oni, even if it's created in the image of one. ::So to summarise, SuperN has a very good point. The names of the Tailed Beasts should be: ::# , also known as or Shukaku for short. ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::Hope that helped. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *:::Thank you for the replies TheUltimate3 and ShounenSuki. With this new information then, umm...should teh article be changed to reflect this new information? SuperN 00:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :For demon cat, if Monster Cat was used, despite it sounding in my opinion, terrible, be used. It may seem inconsistent but I'm sure the Shukaku was referred to as the One-Tailed Shukaku in the anime.--TheUltimate3 01:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, consistency comes second to canonicity. I quickly scanned through the manga, but couldn't find a single instance of One-Tailed Shukaku being used. Do you have any idea where in the anime it might have been said? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I find it worrying you can scan the manga so quickly >.> but I was either when Gamabunta was talking about it, or when Chiyo was in Shippuden. I really can't remember.--TheUltimate3 01:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, perfect. Thank you very much Ultimate. Chiyo uses the words and Deidara also says something similar. Well, Shukaku was already an exception with actually having a name, I guess he'll be an exception with his full name as well. One-Tailed Shukaku has more canonical weight than One-Tailed Monster Tanuki, so we should use the former. ::This means the official names should be: ::# , also known as or Shukaku for short. ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::*Drops to knees* I was right! And he said it! I was right and he said it! /victorydance (This was ment to be funny. So you all better laugh ^_^) ::Now that that's out of the way why wouldn't Demon Ox work for the Eight Tails exactly, or something along the lines of Demon Turtle work for the Three-Tailes? Both technically aren't wrong, though I would argue the Three-Tails looks NOTHING like a turtle with the exception being the shell.--TheUltimate3 01:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *::::Should the article be changed now enlight of this new development? SuperN 02:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::*Bows to TheUltimate3's glory* :::The only thing I have against using Demon Turtle and Demon Ox is that these terms (that is, their Japanese equivalents) haven't been officially used to describe these Tailed Beasts. :::Well... there's this whole thing about "demon" being a very crude and inaccurate translation for certain Japanese terms, but I won't get into that right now. If I would, I'd soon be arguing that Demon Fox should be changed into Fey Fox or something... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Point taken...well guess we better get to work.--TheUltimate3 02:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Known? It says the "Known" Bijus. SO does that mean there is a posibility of a 10 tailed or 11 tailed beast somewhere out there? So shold we just take it off? :When it says Known it means that at the moment we only know who the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbim Hachibi and Kyuubi are. the other ones we don't. There are no bijuus hiigher then 9tails while there are only 9 bijuu with no two having the same number. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Source? :In chapter 256 page 13 Chiyo says that there are only nine beasts. Jacce | Talk 07:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Mhm.... I guess that should be okay... but I'm still fond of the idea, so would it be possible that Chiyo just wouldn't know about "juubi" and such? I'm always a bit suspicious about things like that if the author hasn't stated clearly that something is the case, sorry ; ) :::There are no indications that there are more beasts (Akatsuki statue only has nine eyes and they have gathered info about biju for years). However, the bottom line is that Narutopedia isn't a forum, so this discussion has to end here. Jacce | Talk 09:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Link Can someone please change the kunoichi link so that it links directly to wikipedia. kunoichi Thanks. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 14:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Tailed Beasts Does the Legend of the Tailed Beasts really belong here? We all know that's it's fake and therefore we shouldn't draw attention to it. At the very least could we cut it down to sentence, something like "A piece of internet fakelore called the Legend of the Tailed Beasts was purported by its creator to be an actual myth upon which the Tailed Beasts were based, but it contradicts actual Japanese mythology and the author later admitted that it was fake." --Pocky4Cthulhu (talk) 14:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Some mention of it should be made, especially since some people still believe it in regards to the three unidentified beasts. Your shorter version might be appropriate... ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Balance Madara said that hashirama gave tailed beasts out to other nations as peace treaties, but they were balanced. Sunagakure only has the one tails, is that trivia? (talk) 19:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :If you are implying that Sunagakure got the short end of the stick, then no, since there's nothing to support that. First of all, there is no evidence that suggests the One-Tails is in any way inferior to any of the other Tailed Beasts, except the Nine-Tails. Second, we don't know how the Tailed Beasts were distributed by the First Hokage. It was more than sixty years ago, the distribution of the Tailed Beasts most likely changed a lot. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::When you think about it, only the One-Tails being in Suna doesn't really sound that bad if you think about it's abilities. Sure we know that each higher Tailed-Beast was stronger than the last, but as the last message said, we don't know how the beasts were sent out. But with Shukaku in Suna, they are pretty much protected with them being in a desert and Shukaku controlling sand. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 04:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, we don't know if the more tails a Tailed Beast has, the stronger it is. This has never, in any way, been said in the manga. All we know is that the Nine-Tails is stronger than the other Tailed Beasts --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Using logic, that implies that they get stronger with each tail. However, logic also implied that Sasuke would be a decent, if single-minded individual but we all know how that turned out. Just throwing that out there.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, Logically, Sasuke was always gonna join orochimaru...His one goal was revenge wasn't it...and when he achieved that, he found out the truth, and turned his Hate to a new source i.e Konoha...just saying..AlienGamer | Talk 13:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe that that tail-theory borrows from what is true of Naruto's tails: that the more there are, the stronger he becomes. But, as you say, there is no evidence this is also true of the tailed beasts. ''~SnapperT '' 21:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well I think we are saying the wrong words. "Stronger" would mean they could beat each other in battle, what I really think the correct words to use are that with each new tail, the Tailed-Beasts have more chakra than the last. This has been proven, at least in the cases of the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails, that the more tails there are, the more chakra is released. This can also be proven at where during the battle with the Eight-Tails, Karin commented that the amount of chakra that was emitted was very great when Kira went full Eight-Tails, where as before she never commented on this. The Balance of the Tailed-Beasts would hold not only their chakra amount, but their abilities that they use with that charka as well. Just having more chakra doesn't exactly make them stronger, other than the case of the Nine-Tails because really, what can beat a damn giant evil fox with all the chakra in the world in it's use? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :There isn't any proof the higher-tailed Tailed Beasts have more chakra than the lower-tailed Tailed Beasts. When a jinchūriki transforms into their Tailed Beast, each tail brings them closer to their Tailed Beast's full form and thus to their Tailed Beast's full power. This doesn't necessarily mean that the Tails equal power or even chakra. The increase in power when a jinchūriki transforms into their tailed Beast doesn't have to parallel the power balance between the Tailed Beasts themselves. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::True, other than the fact, well at least on here it says, that Shukaku does not have a large chakra reserve like the Nine-Tails. Where did we get that piece of information anyway? But that could just be Shukaku itself and not the rest of the Tailed-Beasts. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 00:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::We know only four things about the power balance between the Tailed Beasts :::# The Nine-Tails is the strongest of them all. :::# The Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. :::# The Tailed Beasts (except for the Nine-Tails) are equal enough that they can be sealed in the Akatsuki's Sealing Statue in any order. The Nine-Tails, however, has to be sealed last. :::# The Tailed Beasts (with the likely exception of the Nine-Tails) were considered equal enough that distributing them among the other hidden villages allowed for a balance of power. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) village is it notable that all of the known tailed beasts (four-tails included), except the Nibi and the Kyubi have some relation to their village in reference to their powers? (talk) 21:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that would go with the "Balance" section then, as with a Tailed Beast going into a future Shinobi with, possibly, the same element as it, this element could become even stronger. But the Eight-Tails has not shown any relation with power to Kumo, it has only shown to have powers similar to the Nine-Tails, using pure energy in it's fights. The only three Tailed-Beasts we can say for sure that have some relation to the village they were trapped in is the Shukaku, controlling Sand in Sunagakura, Three-Tails, as hiding in a lake or something means it has to have some control over Water thus being in Kiri (Mist), and Four-Tails, as it has control over Lava from Fire and Earth and that is the Rock Village connection. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::well, the hachibi did have a wierd lightning form to the eigh-tailed Menacing ball (talk) 19:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::: That could very well be because of Killer Bee's own Lightning element, as he used Lightning chakra during his fight with Team Hawk. We are not sure as Killer Bee has only fought once, if the Eight-Tails does use Lightning chakra, then we will have to wait until we can confirm it. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 00:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Artbook? When was this trivia confirmed? on the japanese advertisement-- (talk) 19:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) What ad? is it on youtube? Seven-Tails What happened to waiting until a chapter actually comes out before adding new information? Any way, it doesn't really matter... The Seven-Tails is obviously an insect, mostly a Japanese rhinoceros beetle with definite influences of a mantis. There seem to be at least one more species of rhinocerus beetle in there, as well... Any way, we can call it the Seven-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle or whatever in English, but I don't think we should give it a Japanese name, as there is no official one (yet). By the way, I don't think we should use "Horned Beetle." I never heard that term refer to the insect in question before. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) When I saw it my first thought was a Hercules beetle, but after looking around, it does look more like a rhinoceros beetle mixed with a mantis. Omnibender - Talk - 15:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I used Horned Beetle because I can't spell Rhinoceros unless I am looking at it, and that wikipedia page you linked called it a Japanese Horned Beetle, so I figured it worked. Anywho about waiting until the chapter came out, FF-Suzaku said it was in an advertisement for the new art book, not the next chapter.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Art book? Oh please, let it have images on Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi. On a different matter, is the image enough to list Nanabi's jinchūriki as a female? I know it's not a great improvement, but seeing the lower body and how it's dressed, it kinda points to being a female doesn't it? Omnibender - Talk - 15:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes the art book will have all the tailed beasts (Based off it's own advertisements), and No the image is not enough to see if that Jincuriki is a female or not.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Is the pic of the seven tailed beast somewhere and can someone post it? :There is a picture. WHERE the picture is I don't know. Can it be uploaded, thats for whom ever uploads it to decide.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can we upload it? I though we were gonna have to wait til the actual artbook came out before posting anything.--Rikudou Latios (talk) 23:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) The image is right here img190.imageshack.us/img190/8238/639840.jpg were is this image from Pictures of All the Bijuu. Now that the artbook is out and we got all the pictures of the Bijuu, Can we start making them pages?--Rikudou Latios (talk) 09:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :It is?? Cud sum1 link me to it pls??..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also the names have been roughly translated- Ichibi = Gaara of the Sand, Nibi = Nii Yugito, Sanbi = Yagusa, Yonbi = Roushi, Gobi = Han, Rokubi = Utakata, Nanabi = Fuu, Hachibi = Kirabi, Kyubi = Uzumaki Naruto--Rikudou Latios (talk) 09:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded the pictures of the unknown tailed-beasts and I'll be adding the names to the jinchūriki pages. There is also a small blurb of text about the design and conception of the tailed-beasts, which I'll translate as soon as possible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, Thanks. I didn't know how to do it myself.--Rikudou Latios (talk) 10:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here are the translations I promised. * Gaara (我愛羅) * Sunagakure * One-Tails (一尾, Ichibi) :Gaara's concept was the tanuki. With the tanuki being something of a rival with the fox, the intention was to have him and Naruto outfox each other¹. As for the One-Tails, I like the jagged, concave mouth. :¹ There's a Japanese proverb that goes "A fox and a tanuki matching their cleverness" (狐と狸の化かし合い, kitsune to tanuki no bakashi ai), meaning as much as two sly characters trying to outsmart one another. * Nii Yugito (二位ユギト) * Kumogakure * Two-Tails (二尾, Nibi) :I designed it from the image of a bifurcated cat that became a monster after living for a long time. Yugito is a big shot kunoichi that even Kirābī takes his hat off to. * Yagura (やぐら) * Kirigakure * Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi) :Because at that time, only jinchūriki like Naruto and Gaara had appeared in the series, I did the opposite here and drew a huge tailed beast. The image is that of a turtle. * Rōshi (老紫) * Iwagakure * Four-Tails (四尾, Yonbi) :The concept was a gorilla. Otherwise, the monster ape from Dragon Ball's Son Gokū. The horns on its forehead are based on the diadem of the Chinese Sun Wukong¹. It's a collaboration. It spits lava from its mouth. :¹ Dragon Ball's Son Gokū was based on the character Sun Wukong from the classic Chinese novel "Journey to the West." Son Gokū is the Japanese pronunciation of the kanji used to write Sun Wukong. * Han (ハン) * Iwagakure * Five-Tails (五尾, Gobi) :I didn't think about merging a dolphin with a horse, I don't understand it well myself. Han is a steam-using ninja who wears steam armour. He's a steam jinchūriki. * Utakata (ウタカタ) * Kirigakure * Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi) :The Six-Tails has a dripping feel to it¹. However, it doesn't spit lightning or anything (laugh). Utakata is a charming character who uses soap bubble (bubble-style) ninjutsu. :¹ Like falling rain. * Fū (フウ) * Takigakure * Seven-Tails (七尾, Shichibi¹) :The concept for the Seven-Tails was an insect. The armour has the feel of an insect's exoskeleton. I made the tails into wings. The jinchūriki is a girl, for now. I haven't completely decided yet (laugh). :¹ "Shichi" is an alternate way of saying "seven" in Japanese, the other being "nana." Both Shichibi and Nanabi have been used. * Kirābī (キラービー) * Kumogakure * Eight-Tails (八尾, Hachibi) :The Eight-Tails is a merging of an octopus and an ox. I'm pleased with how delicious the tails look. Kirābī talks in rhyme. He's absurdly strong. * Uzumaki Naruto (うずまきナルト) * Konohagakure * Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi) :The concept was a fox. It is the strongest among the tailed beasts. In fact, it's so strong, even I, as the author, don't know how to accurately show its strength (laugh). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't tell me the book used bosh Shichibi and Nanabi to refer to the Seven-Tailed beast....--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::The art book uses Shichibi, the third databook uses Nanabi. Also, there is no evidence that the steam used by Han and the bubbles used by Utakata are advanced natures, nor if they are related to their respective tailed beasts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Third databook...Nana..artbook..Shichi...*snap* :::And about the steam and bubble thing, I just put those there as they seem to make the most sense.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 2nd Artbook What is the site that shows the new second artbook? Cooltamerboy (talk) 11:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC). pictures i think we should use the pics from the artbook, because they are colored and they are pretty cool (talk) 14:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :For the tailed beasts, we r using the artbook images...barring the one's allready shown in the anime....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Names I suggest keeping the names we use for the newest tailed beasts as simple as possible. None of them have been described in Japanese with anything but the number of tails we have. I suggest for the Four-Tails. Right now, "Four Tailed Giant Monkey" is used, which is a bit superfluous, as they are all giant. would also be possible, as Kishimoto uses "Monster Ape" to describe the ape from Dragon Ball this tailed beast was absed on. I suggest using for the Five-Tails. In my opinion, it looks far more like a horse than a dolphin, but I guess would be valid as well. I suggest using for the Six-Tailed. Pretty straight-forward. I suggest using for the Seven-Tails. Right now we're using "horned beetle," but the Seven-Tails is really an mix of various different kinds of insects, so using the more generic "insect" would fit better, methinks. It is also the word Kishimoto used to describe it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) So, what is at last? Nanabi or Shichibi for Seven-Tailed Insect(Beast)? --Donatelo (talk) 17:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :The Four-Tailed Beast is whatever, I used giant because it looked pretty big. :The Five-Tailed Beast is an abomination to be honest. It's an awesome abomination, but an abomination none the less. Whatever is fine for that. :The Six-Tailed Beast is already used. Yay me. :The Seven-Tailed Beast. I like the Horned Beetle.../shrug this one can go up for debate imo but I have grown fond of the Horned Beetle. And I think we should just use Nanabi. It's sounds...nicer.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :: ha. :::Four-Tails: So you won't mind me removing the "giant" part? Also, what would be better? Monkey or ape? :::Five-Tails: Yeah, it is an abomination... the strangest-looking beast of them all... Any way, Dolphin-horse actually sounds all right with me. :::I've grown rather fond of "Horned Beetle," myself. However, I'm sure I could get used to simply "insect" as well. I agree with sticking to "nanabi" as the pronunciation of 七尾. It fits better with Yonbi, while Shichibi would fit better with Shibi. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::: The name of the beast was formed base of the kind of animal that is, not base of the tails. :::: I think that The Four-Tails is gorilla. :::: For Seven-Tail, the right one is Horned Beetle, not insect, although it has wings instead of tails. :::: Like the Eight-Tail is called Ox, not Octopus.--Donatelo (talk) 21:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Four-Tails: Now thats then question isn't it. THe Oozaru from Dragonball was called a ape, but technically it's a monkey. Hell Oozaru means Great Monkey. Personally I'd go with monkey. ::::Five-Tails: So Dolphin Horse it is! >.> ::::I like Horned Beetle. It has two words a 3 syllables. Why does that matter to me I'm not sure. ::::And I'm going to go ahead and change the things to Nanabi.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Four-Tails: Monkey it is. :::::Five-Tails: Couldn't think of a better description myself ^^ :::::Seven-Tails: I think both sound nice... :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I know you guys already started editing articles, but I'm just going to step up and say I object to giving them fan-names like this. This isn't the Naruto fanon wikia. The artbook only calls them "Five-tails", "Six-tails", etc., with no names or species whatsoever. Adding descriptions of their appearance is one thing, but coming up with fan-made names and (especially) fabricating Japanese names is a terrible idea and only serves to spread misinformation. I whole-heartedly suggest reverting them to "Five-tailed beast", "Six-tailed beast", etc., or just "Five-tails", "Six-tails", as they are named in the book. Simply include a description of their appearance in the lead-in paragraph if need be, but don't just make stuff up like you're doing now. Also, as a more minor note, the name of the seven-tails is given as , not "Nanabi". It's bad enough making up Japanese names for them, but not even getting the actual Japanese names correct is even worse. FF-Suzaku (talk) 11:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Known Bijuu Creatures for the naming. And as for the Shichi and Nana business, both have been used. So it's really up in the air, but I have heard nana being seven alot more than I've heard shichi.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Known Bijuu Creatures for the naming" -- what does that even mean? You're just making up names for the five, six, and seven tails, which is plainly obvious by reading your conversation. Regarding Shichibi, have you actually looked at the artbook? As I just said, it outright uses in the furigana. FF-Suzaku (talk) 11:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Based off that discussion, it is understood that the demons are named after the creatures they are. For example, the demon fox is obviously a demon fox. The sole exception is the Shukaku who actually has a name. And according to ShounenSuki, Nana was used in the databook, Shichi was used in the artbook. It is officially, anyone's guess.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I still think making up Japanese names for them is a bad idea, and fanon. Why is it neccesary at all? Also, would you mind tell me what page it's given as Nanabi on in Sha no Sho? I can't find any referances to Seven-tails at a glance, and the Tailed Beast section appears to only include the Nine-tails, One-tails, Two-tails, Three-tails, and a brief mention of the Five-tails with a picture of Roushi. Thanks. FF-Suzaku (talk) 12:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ask ShounenSuki, I don't have the pages.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::FF-Suzaku, I understand your concern. In a way, I agree that using made-up names is a bad thing. However, I personally like the consistency we have now a lot, as well. It's a difficult issue, really. :::::::About the Nanabi/Shichibi thing; check the third databook, page 199, under the section 『その地の尾獣は...!?』. Nanabi is used there. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) size kishimoto really exaggerates the size of the jinchurikis in the artbook, so how can we be sure that the six-tails and seven-tails araen't giant? Vik0z0z (talk) 17:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) also the five-tails is more horse than dolpin, so why can't we call it a giant horse just like we call the eight-tail a giant ox even though it is also part octopus can we take out the "giant" part in the three-tails and eight-tails? :No, the names of the Three-tails and Eight-Tails are taken directly from the manga. They are canon. The same thing doesn't apply to the Four-Tails, Five-Tails, Six-Tails, and Seven-Tails. Since we are giving them names we thought of ourselves, we should keep it as simple as possible. Without "giant." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) where does it say the names? (talk) 01:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :The Eight-Tails is called in ch.413, p.17 and ch.414, p.1, at least. The Three-Tails is called in the third databook, page 199. influences can we mention the influences on each of the tailed beast's pages :If you've got a citation for it, or an obvious Japanese legend it's based on, and aren't assuming incorrect "anime based on X other anime" relations. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 4, 2009 @ 02:03 (UTC) ::I'm going to go ahead and translate the information from the artbook. Kishimoto does mention his influences a bit, so it should be helpful. Nobody's really translated it properly yet, AFAIK. Also, for the sake of proper citation, the actual name on the cover of the artbook is "Naruto Illustration Collection: NARUTO". FF-Suzaku (talk) 11:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::FF-Suzaku, I already translated that information and posted it on this page. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, jeeze. How did I miss that? Apologies. I'd normally say that alternate translations are usually good for perspective, but the six I've done so far are extremely close to yours and I've got nothing new to add. :/ FF-Suzaku (talk) 13:49, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Full picture of all tailed beasts From what I saw in the individual pages of the newly revealed tailed beasts, there seems to be one large image with all of the tailed beasts and their hosts in poster form. Is there any chance of someone putting the entire image onto the page? XxKibaxX (talk) 21:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well it's not really one big picture of all the Tailed-Beasts, but two. The first on holds the First through Fifth tails while the second holds the Sixth through Ninth tails. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 21:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jutsu trivia note "Shukaku and the Eight-Tails are the only two tailed beasts are shown using jutsu after being released. In the anime, the Three-Tails is also shown using jutsu." What techniques do the Eight-Tails and Three-Tails do, exactly? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) All tailed beast On what chapter did we find out what ALL the tailed beast were. Like the six tailed, seven tailed, and four tailed? :In the second artbook. Jacce | Talk 19:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Are they all evil Kyuubi was said to have a malicious chakra, but has it been confirmed that all of the bijuu are "evil"? Maybe the nature of bijuu is an indicator that tells whether it's possible to "tame" it like Killer Bee did. So, I'm suggesting that Naruto will never be able to control Kyuubi : P :It probably all depends. The Shukaku and the demon fox all seemed well, evil. The Eight-Tails, probably because it was inside Killer Bee, didn't seem it but it could have just mellowed out after decades inside a human. The Three-Tails however, was a wild beast and therefore couldn't be evil (animals lack the higher brain functions to actually evil). So yeah.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC)